


Salem's Destressor

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Oral Sex, Trap/Femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Annoyed with her long day, Salem looses herself in her thoughts and drifts into a fantasy. Fortunately, one of those fantasies comes to life.





	Salem's Destressor

The Grimm Goddess sat in her throne with a smile on her face and her cheek in her hand, simply staring into the room before her as she let her imagination wander. At first, the thoughts started simply as feeling a warm mouth wrapped around her hardening cock, turning her on almost instantly. Afterward, those thoughts easily shifted into Cinder’s shapely rear end bouncing in her lap as the gray-skinned woman got a full view of tits bouncing in her face, making her unknowingly reach into her lap and start teasing her growing member. “Mmm…. Fuck…” The words left her lips as if she was already getting ridden by a perfect ass, even though she was still in her throne room alone. However, as she closed her eyes, everything shifted to that cute Mercury being in her lap, his well trained tongue dancing perfectly along every inch of her cock. “Such a cute boy, showing your Goddess love like that.~”

 

“Well, thank you.~” His voice piped up from between her legs, causing her to jump slightly and making a soft giggle leave his soft lips covered in black lipstick. “You looked like you were having fun and… well, I wanted to try and make it better.~”  The feminine boy smirked and looked into Salem’s yellow eyes, purring softly as her gray hand ran through his slightly darker gray hair. “May I have permission to continue?” He curled his soft black-stained lips into a smile, letting his soft hand rest upon his Goddess’s member, very slowly stroking it in a silent attempt to try and persuade her to let him have his fun. “Please?”

 

“Sure thing, Mercury.~” The older woman smiled and leaned back into her throne, keeping her eyes locked on the young boy’s as she felt his tongue start getting to work just like in her daydream, trailing along the underside of her shaft from her base to her tip. A soft gasp left the woman as she felt the feminine boy’s tongue swirl around the tip of her cock, showing the skill he had grown to acquire since he was shown what kind of person he really was. “It’s been so long since you’ve been between my legs, Mercury, I think I’ve forgotten just how tight your throat is around my cock.~”   
  
“Should I help you remember, Goddess?~” The gray-haired boy teased, smiling and wrapping his lips around the top of the woman’s shaft, taking his time to work his way down the member. He knew this wasn’t a time to show off or to make Salem cum right away, but to instead have the woman savor the moment and their time together. Slowly but surely, the feminine boy bobbed his head up and down, dragging his tongue along the underside of the woman’s shaft before wrapping around the member on his way back down. Every movement he made was accompanied with a hum that easily vibrated his throat and brought her a bit of extra pleasure, bringing a long and blissful groan from the older woman as her cock slipped into the back of his throat.   
  
“You know what?” Salem forced out, heavy breaths starting to leave her the more and more Mercury worked over her cock. “I think I’m going to call you by your street name every time you’re giving me pleasure, you little slut. Would you like that, M?~” Running her lightly gray hand through the boy’s hair, moving it out of the way in order to see his facial expression at the question. Though, when she finally saw it, she was a little disappointed at the lack of expression change, sighing softly before using her grip to force the boy down to her base. She was quickly elated as she felt the boy’s throat sputter and spasm around her shaft. “That’s the way, M!~” Keeping her grip on the back of the boy’s head, the Grimm Goddess started to slowly guide him along her shaft at her own pace, pulling him up until only the tip remained in his mouth just so slam Mercury back down to the base of her cock and make him gag around her. “Though, I think I might want to see what all the fuss is about when it comes to your ass. Maybe I’ll learn why you get paid to put it to use.~”

 

Before he could even get a word out, not that he was going to argue getting his cute plump ass fucked by someone he admired, Mercury found himself laying across the arm of Salem’s throne with her standing just behind him with a smile on her face. Almost instinctively, the boy swayed his hips just a bit, putting his lithe body on display for the dominant woman and hoping she’d enjoy the sight. And much to his own pleasure and excitement, the feeling of her hands on his hips was enough of an indicator that she had enjoyed it. Though, as he felt the older woman’s cock slowly pushing into his rear, spreading his tight hole and causing a quiet but undeniable moan to leave him, the crossdresser knew he was going to have fun against the arm of this chair. The moment his goddess’s hips connected with the boy’s hips, nothing else in the world mattered. Not the way his own hard cock started tapping against the side of her throne with each thrust, not the way his moans of bliss echoed louder through the room than Salem’s, and especially not the way he could feel his mind starting to slip into a sluttier sense where all he wanted was the woman’s cock buried deep inside of him.

 

“Sounds like someone’s starting to enjoy herself.~” As she moved a hand from the boy’s hip and ran it along his spine, a soft smile formed on her lips and a chuckle left her throat. “That’s right, M. A person who’s as happy as you to be fucked by a woman like me can’t be a man. She has to be nothing but a little cockslut of a girl.~” Every word that Salem said to the boy only seemed to make his voice rise hotter than before, nearly becoming screams as the woman tangled a hand into his hair again. “That’s right!~ From here on, you’re no longer allowed to let people call you that pathetic name of a man you once were. From here on out, you’re nothing but M, a filthy cockslut!~” The Grimm Goddess laughed as she yanked on the slut’s hair, earning a sharp gasp from him before her other hand reached around and found his cock. “And this?~” She gave it a quick flick just to clarify what she was referring to. “Never touch it again. If you don’t deserve to have it, you don’t deserve to use it.~”

 

All the slut could do was nod and accept every word that the older woman was saying, knowing it was true as her gray-skinned had forced him to turn and face her while she continued pounding into his hole. It was a magical feeling that surged from within him, having the knowledge that what she said was true and meant more now than ever before, being nothing but a filthy cockslut that could get off on anal and rough facefuckings without even touching his hard cock. Though, as he felt her other hand swat his shapely ass, causing it to jiggle, M could no longer hold back the whines, whimpers, and moans that made this experience that much better for the both of them. He couldn’t even find the words to call out and beg for more, beg for her to go harder or faster, or even for her to spank him again. But somehow, she knew. And as she started moving her hips faster than a moment ago, deep down, he was very glad for that fact. 

 

“Since you seem to already be getting to your wit’s end, what do you say we get this over with, my gray little slut?~” As Salem spoke, she wrapped her arms underneath the boy’s knees, lifting his legs up to his head and pulling him up into the perfect full nelson before facing him towards the giant door that lead into her throne room. “No one may be coming in, but why don’t you show me what a slut you are? Cum for you goddess by just having your ass played with while I cum inside you!~” The older woman smirked and bit down hard on M’s neck, earning a pleasured shriek from the slut as she gave one final thrust into his rear end. Perfect timing for her to moan into his ear and dump her load into the slut’s perfect ass, causing him to scream and thrash his head about, cumming right along with her on the floor. Even as she held him still in her arms and planted soft kisses all over his neck and cheek, all she could think about was how his anal walls clenched around her thick member. “Such a good girl you are, M.~ Maybe I should make you clean up the mess you made on the floor….”   
  
A gasp left M’s lips as he fell to the floor, landing with a decent thud before feeling his goddess’s foot on the top of his head. Not a single word left him as he started licking up the cum streaks he had left on the floor. Though, as he lifted his head from the floor and felt more cum leaking from his ass, the slut knew he was going to be in this position for awhile. Not that he was going to complain.


End file.
